<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ark: End of Abberation by MeerkatMatt2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469195">Ark: End of Abberation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeerkatMatt2/pseuds/MeerkatMatt2'>MeerkatMatt2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ARK: Survival Evolved</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abberation, Baryonyx - Freeform, Dinosaurs, End of the World, Samurai, War, ankylosaurus - Freeform, appocalypse, ark, barbarians - Freeform, carnotaurus, megalosaurus, ravager - Freeform, rock drake, spinosaurus - Freeform, triceratops</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:53:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeerkatMatt2/pseuds/MeerkatMatt2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The abberant ark is dying, the last suvivors of many diffrent cultrues attempt one last deperate gambit for thier survival. how did this situation come to be, What lead to them being in this terrible situation. will anyone survive. what became of the owrld htey left behind.</p><p>This fic features a diverse range of orginal characters, from a cocky kanabo weilding samurai, a greek king. A giant hound riding barbarian and a fomrer gurellia soldier sent on a seeminly suidical misison. what will happen, who lives and who dies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ark: End of Abberation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ashes drifted through the glowing sunset skies. The caravan was awaiting at the entrance to the surface, the cavern ended where the barren sands and ash began. The cursed sun was descending below the horizon for the time being. Out beyond the creatures began to stir, the little pack hunting beasts, formerly without a name but know to some as little oni. The larger allies, the reapers were starting to still, arising to scavenge the desolate plains under the cover of darkness. The seekers left from smaller caves around the ruined surface a chorus or screeches as they hollowed out into the evening sky beyond.<br/>

Below them a desperate procession had stopped by the mouth of the massive cavern, the last remnants of many dying peoples, ready to make the last desperate gamble for their lives.<br/>
The procession was headed by their warriors, belonging to various cultures and peoples, riding a range of mounts, almost none on foot. Behind them was a massive procession of civilians with all their remaining worldly processions backed upon a multitude of different beasts of burden, intent on carrying their charges to safety. Men, women and children all huddled in their crowd, attempting this trek on foot would have been suicidal. Further back at the end of the procession was the rear guard, riding the slowest but most formidable of beasts. The immense, long limbed Karkinos crabs, the Paraceratherium mount howdah forts and the immense crocodilians helped hold the back line.<br/>

Ahead at the start of the procession, the vanguard stood at the ready. Three rock drakes would be the very first out of the caverns, ready to charge into the reapers and nameless demons that roamed these wretched lands. Behind them came the first wave, the Spinosaurus, Megalosaurus, dire bears and horses were voicing their anticipation in various ways. The tribes from the lost valley had more exotic mounts, the ice spitting cryolophosaurus, sabre toothed and tree climbing giant felines, mammoth, woolly rhinoceros and a tyrannosaur formed part of their host in this procession.<br/>
The Spinosaurus roar echoed above the crowd. Atop of one of the rock drakes sat the crimson general Li Qiuang, the leader of the Underground emperors’ forces. He rode his splendid red and blue feathered drake, appropriately named the will of heaven. The emperor himself was further back in the procession atop of one of the only seven adult rock drakes to be tamed in this world, one of the last surviving four. The other three having already been slain in the wars and battles leading to this situation.<br/>

On the back of the general’s mount was a child, wearing high quality regal clothing, the youngest prince in succession. Should the emperor not make it through this night, it was him who was meant to lead the next largest group of survivors to the supposed location of survival that they were heading for.<br/>

Behind them there were other groups of survivors of the war. This group included the scientists of the university of the ark and the very last of the formerly enemy darklander tribes including their self-exiled kin from the lost valley. There was another a contingent of forces under the command of the underground empire’s allied daimyo among others.<br/>

The republics had their president aboard an immense paracerthreium. The Greek nation of this ark had their king on his formidable dire bear, surrounded by his companion cavalry.<br/>

Chief among the scouting groups were the last of the hunter rangers the elite group that would previously have been the only group insane enough to come out here.<br/>
The lead group of soldiers nervously clutched their weapons, making sure their firearms were loaded arrows were in good condition and their melee weapons were available to be drawn at a moment’s notice.<br/>

The last curious detail were the dozens of small animals riding upon the saddles and shoulders of the refugees. Glowtails, bulb dogs, shine horns, feather lights and even caged glow bugs and lampreys were all carried by the survivors, the last of which were fastened to the side of the larger dinosaurs undersides on the mounts of the darklanders. These battered survivors of whom had left the corrupted dying remnants of their swamp mere hours before this moment. They were nervously eyeing the others in the procession, clutching their crude weapons tightly.<br/>

The crimson general looked down at the now dark exterior, noting the now all the flames on the rocks were out, the stars and the dead world above were now visible in the nighttime sky.<br/>

“We have all come here tonight for one heroic effort. This world we are upon is dying, the corruption and all its demons is ravaging the home of ours. We leave behind blighted lands, destroyed homes and kingdoms and a centauries worth of sorrows and horrors. Instead we have one last attempt at escape. The scientists estimate that the corruption of the ceiling tree over the lake will cause the roof to collapse as soon as the next quake, this would destroy much of the living land left and cave in the tree supporting the luminous marshes.’<br/>

The general began his speech, the emperor was not doing to avoid alienating the other tribes and due to the fact the first wave would be fighting though the corrupted creatures beyond.<br/>
‘There is only one shot at this, we must not falter and fail, for if we do, we will perish. There is a limit on time, for if the sun rise, we will burn. You have all been previously briefed on the plan, the vanguard will find the path to the obelisk and fight through the corrupted beasts and demons in our path, the heavy Cavalry will then come behind. They will be fighting most of the corrupted beasts and helping the snipers and logistics set up positions, then the heavy slow Cavalry and the civilian procession will come next, the fighting beasts around the edge.  These brave soldiers will protect the civilians in the middle of the procession, finally following the main group is the rear guard, they will fend of attacks coming from behind.<br/>

The artillery will move with this group, mean to fight the massive corrupted beasts. Working together and with the gods favour, we will be able to escape this new court of hell, onto the new world through the obelisk on the other side.<br/>
Together the peoples of this world will together prevail. Now we must light up out glowing creatures and the group will begin to proceed down the stone ramp.’ The general finished his speech as the procession readied themselves.<br/>
The rocks and boulders all slid into the place to cover the advance passage out into the burnt lands beyond.<br/>
The people towards the back of the procession listened to this through the radios whose signals came from the mobile radio tower, attached to the head of one of the last two brachiosaurus in the entire underground world. The sauropods had to lean their necks forward to avoid hitting the roof.</p><p>There was a loud whoop and cheer from the group as the procession turned to begin, the cavern lit up with the light of dozens of glowing creatures, all ready to begin their journey across the plains. they had to come up and down a series of improvised stone ramps made from rubble, as since the normal passageway would have otherwise been impassable.</p><p>At the back of the procession the last group to leave the underground world held the rear. They were looking back over the no longer fertile zone, a far cry from the former paradise it used to be which was the cradle of this world’s civilisation. The once green grass was dying in many places. The giant fungi were growing out of carcasses of slain dinosaurs. A small number of non-corrupted creatures remained, elsewhere the sinister purple glow came from the bodies of dozens of twisted and deformed dinosaurs and other creatures. Creatures of which were running though the ruins of a destroyed village, heading for the back of the procession.<br/>

The broken twisted forms of raptors, massive black canine ravagers, reapers, spinosaurus and a range of herbivores among others were racing towards the back of the procession. Astride the corrupted and twisted Spinosaurus near the front of the group was the architect of corruption, the former human whose identity was still unknown to many. The baleful purple light emanated from a painful looking mass of purple and black thread like tentacles that threaded their way in and out of his flesh. The Spinosaurus on which he was perched was similar corrupted, parts of its internal anatomy and viscera having been replaced with the purple mass of element infused flesh where the back tentacles tracing absent parts of its anatomy.</p><p>‘CONACT!’ The sentry sounded as the paraceratheriums turned to take aim at the incoming horde, which raced in and around the cliffs of the western mushroom forest. They were clambering or ploughing through the ruins of the last city. The smashed homes and destroyed library now having purple and black corrupted towers sprouting form in and between their structures.</p><p>The first of the corrupted, raptors and pair of dire bears, came barrelling towards the front rows, arrows and bullets were shot in their direction. The raptors were stuck down, the bear taking several arrows and bullets in the corrupted mass around its shoulders and chest. Instead a ballista bolt was loosed, piecing the bear in the head, smashing it into the ground, killing it instantly. Next the karkinos crabs, whom were holding a carefully prepared mass of element, threw their charges over the back of the oncoming horde. One of these improvised bombs smashed a corrupted Megalosaurus into the ground, pinning down its head whilst its hind legs were attempting to dig the back half out. The other bear was felled by a well-placed sniper shot to the skull.<br/>
Next to it, three corrupted carnotaurus roared as they charged. The Spinosaurus in the group roared as they charged onwards, one hooking the first Carnotaur in the jugular, purple and red corrupted blood sprung like a broken hose from a severed jugular vein.<br/>

The beast screeched as it landed, its feet flailing up in the air as the other two went. One leapt and came crashing into the spino’s side, it was then promptly grabbed by a karkinos crab and flung into the wall, crashing into the stone and cracking its ribs and some of the black structures protruding form it’s form.<br/>
The paracer then got the next set of weaponry up and running, a minigun began to blare its trademark ‘BRRRRRRR!” noise as bullet s quickly ripped holes into the charging corrupted triceratops, stegosaurs, and ankylosaurs which felled fewer of them than what was hoped. The triceratops was blocking most of the damage with their corrupted armoured frills.<br/>
Just as things seemed to be looking up, something else was echoing through the caverns, screams form the passenger convoy.<br/>

A flock of seekers waiting in ambush above the caverns had quickly flown down as the main civilian caravan came forwards, striking into the unarmed civilian convoy. Some of the squid bats were impaled by spears wielded by several the defenders upon their own individual mounts. They were desperately trying to protect the main civilian entourage. As this was happening bullets and arrows were shot, the light pets lights were rapidly being turned off to keep the seekers off them.<br/>

These creatures began to pull off just as something huge fell from the ceiling. A hapless stegosaurus carrying a family of farmer, was suddenly pinned down as it cried out as the corrupted rock drake that had just revealed itself to be attached to the ceiling.<br/>
Chaos erupted in the middle of the crowd as the panic mass tried to move away and apart from the rock drake, feasting on the now dead stegosaurus.  A second stegosaurs sent its tail into the corrupted flesh of the drake’s neck, eliciting a screech form the maddened beast, whilst it went after that stegosaurus. Another bullet was shot at the creature’s neck, penetrating but not stopping the maddened monster.<br/>

Eventually a diplodocus further behind in the procession was forced against its normally peaceful nature, to fight the corrupted drake. The sauropod reared, lift its front feet off the ground, then coming crashing down. The drake dodged, it leapt up off the cavern floor and aiming straight at the sauropod. It toppled the gentlethe beast over the back.<br/>
By this point the crowd around had gone into a panic, running and fleeing, stampeding forwards out into the empty wastelands around. The drake was still eviscerating the sauropod as a karkinos crab leapt over the procession, it’s massive chitinous legs launching like a giant spring. It came crashing down whilst holding a boulder in one pincer.<br/>

The crab smashed the rock drakes face, drawing purple blood and bone fragments from the beast shattered nose. The drake managed a half heartened pained roar and purple blood flew from the shattered remnants of it face. The crab then grabbed the lower jaw of the drake and yanked hard, lifting the beast up by its mouth.<br/>
The drakes clawed and hissed as it bled out, several more shots were let loose into its throat to finish it off, the corrupted beast fell coughing and dying only another few meters away onto the hard floor.<br/>
Ahead the rock drakes launched out of the cavern, roaring proudly as they glided out into the dark beyond. Behind them the heavy Cavalry and outriders came running behind them.  The great war beasts came charging out on to the barren and scarred landscape. They were ready to make their way out from this hellscape of a world and to relative safety beyond.<br/>
The next group behind the drakes came whooping and cheering, their lights shining up the dark night. The horse and dinosaur riders came down together in a group that includes a mass of horses, megalosaurus, carnotaurs, spinosaurs, iguanodons, dire bears and many others came charging out. Behind them came a trained pack of purlovia, the therapsids snapping and snarling in anticipation. The beast master led her pack of massive hounds off on the chase astride a massive white dire wolf.<br/>
She yelled and hollered as they ran out in rapid succession. The massive group of thirty-six of them came running and barking, eager for blood. A seeker aiming for her light pet was ripped out of the sky when one of them leapt.<br/>

The first reaper sighted was awakened by the vibrations of the horde, coming running up to the group, the various other riders noting the situation as the hounds sprinted at the horde of nameless demons. The smaller creatures were pinned down and ripped to shred by the pack, only the larger of them were able to resist, their orange glow drowning in a sea of fur. Then the reaper barraged into the pack, lifting and throwing the pack left, right and centre.<br/>

The other part of the hound master pack came in effect the eight remaining ravagers and five direwolves came barking and howling, driving themselves towards the reaper, whom was in the process of ripping a purlovia to pieces. The dark red lifeblood blood staining it’s sharp fangs. The hounds were in a frenzy, leaping, ripping tearing and scratching at the reaper.<br/>
The beast roared and attempted to kill the dogs, only for the heavy roll rat mounted artillery to line up a shot. The rocket launched from the firing device came blaring towards the abominable beast giving off a bright charge light, seemly blinding. Upon reaching the reaper it exploded. A rocket covered in charge batteries exploded with a great brilliant flash. Chucks of corrupted flesh went raining down as the exploded front half of the reaper spread itself over a large radius, the purlovias briefly stopped to eat the falling chunks of flesh.<br/>

Chunks were still bleeding when the pack moved on. The roll rats and basilisks came out at this stage, the last pair of basilisks and the last three roll rats moved quickly the rats  had their saddles covering their huge hairless bodies shift into a wheel like structure allowing the oversized rodents to barrel across the plains at high speed, trampling additional nameless under wheel as they raced towards the obelisk, some crashing into the walls, halting their own advance. Beside them the massive woolly rhinoceros came charging out, they trampled more nameless underfoot.<br/>
Gun shots continued to rally out as the civilian procession was being protected by the soldiers, of many different tribes and nations.<br/>

In the front there were the hoplites and darklander tribesmen fighting the little demon’s hand to hand with spear, the hoplites were creating a shield wall Infront of the processing caravan of refuges, moving at a brisk pace. Elsewhere the forces of the more modern armies shot their machine guns off from their mounts, hitting into reaper flesh and seekers. The latter of which started to plummet form the sky. Triceratops joined the shield wall in places. Other trikes were charging down into the reapers as heavy shock Cavalry, just trampling the smaller nameless out of the way under foot.</p><p>Elsewhere more and more started to proceed, from the second entrance to this surface zone, a horrid horde shrieked and yelled. Corrupted creatures, reapers and nameless came pouring out of what had once been the hunter rangers far off base, an oasis in the irradiated zone. Now they were using a stairway made from corruption to clamber out onto the plains, the twisted corrupted raptors and carnotaurs came sprinting out on the night-time darkness.<br/>
The heavy melee horse, raptor and carnotaur cavalry ran out to meet them. The rangers that joined them rode out on carnos and ravager, their predatory beasts roaring in excitement. The empire’s troops and the companion Cavalry rode on their horses and raptors, came thundering across the pains, the spear wielding soldiers ran down the oncoming corrupted. A raptor was barrelled over by a horse, another was stabbed with a carnotaur mounted lance, hauled off the feet and pushed into the ground.</p><p>Still more came. A massive stallion ridden by the warrior known as the lead samurai came galloping along. His wooden armour masked his face, the fearsome mask now hid the expression of righteous rage as he drew out his katana, the banner of the daimyo was billowing behind his back as he sliced one of the nameless in the face, lacerating it. The wounded creature was then trampled by the canrotaurus cataphract behind the samurai. The warrior quickly switches to his naginata spear, hoisting the weapon off his saddle he aims for a corrupted carnotaurus near the front of the horde running past,<br/>

The spear went straight into the beast’s corrupted heart, killing it instantly. There was so much force that the spear became stuck inside. The samurai had to switch back to his katana, continuing to swipe down corrupted purlovias, and nameless. Another samurai came running up beside him, a further that cut through the corrupted dinosaurs, slashing down two raptors until the corrupted Megalosaurus came barrelling into the group of cavalry. The dinosaur grabbed the samurai off his mount, ripping him off and chowing down, his screams barely discernible above the chaos of battle.<br/>
The Megalosaurus was trampled beneath a charging triceratops, the soldiers on its backfired their crossbows into another corrupted trike charging in. By this point the number of corrupted coming out of the second cave was starting to mount up, time for the retreat.<br/>

‘RETREAT BACK TO THE CARAVAN!!! The loud yell of one of the hunter rangers who’s carnotaurus was tearing into a corrupted purlovia, hauling the shrieking beast off the ground whilst tearing bloody chunks out, spitting out corrupted flesh to avoid contamination.<br/>
The Cavalry charge that was disjoined in its nature turned back to retreat to the main caravan, whom had already moved over a hundred meters out of the cave at this point.<br/>
The various ridden and some riderless mounts came running back. The now riderless horse that ran past was being chase down by a reaper , whom tripped the beast with a slash of its forelimbs that  sent it crashing to the ground before latching on with its arm, lifting in it up and just tearing into the hapless screaming horse where it stood.<br/>
As the troops began running back to the main group of fleeing civilians, a terrible sight caused their hearts to drop.</p><p>Corrupted purple flames came burning up from the top of what once been the fertile chamber lake. The flames continued to burn, the giant trees that helped hold up the roof on their underground world were burning, and sure enough and other great crashing and tumbling could be heard as the roof to the fertile chamber started to fall inwards collapsing over the lake. The view was obscured but even the rear guard could see the destruction unfolding, those that were still alive.<br/>
The massive collapsing continued, the trees in the bioluminescent swamps were also giving out. They too having been burnt, the entire roof of their world was going down, the sky was indeed falling.<br/>
And out from the top of this oncoming destruction the tell-tale forms of fire wyverns twisted by elemental corruption. They came flying up over the roof of the caverns below, screeching their terrible song as they turned towards the caravan.<br/>
The corrupted wyverns continued to roar and screech as they came flying down the cliff, clearly intent on battle.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>